


Hot Chocolate

by zoemargaret



Series: Pain Is Part of Being [11]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoemargaret/pseuds/zoemargaret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another non-kink sweet bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate

"You taste like hot chocolate," Martin murmurs. Dan smiles flirtatiously up at him.

"Yeah?"

Martin smiles and leans over him, kisses him again. "Yes. From the cafe down the street, the one with the cinnamon ."

Dan loops his arms around Martin's neck and pulls him down. "Don't tell Sammy Lee," he tells him, eyes too wide to be sincere.

Martin sits down and pulls Dan onto his lap. "What's it worth to you?" he teases as he nibbles on Dan's neck, little bites down his neck to his shoulder, relishing Dan's little shudders.

Dan relaxes, warm and pliant in his arms. "Hmm," he says, tilting his head back to kiss Martin's neck. "I dunno. What do you think?"

Martin angles his head and brushes a kiss across Dan's freckled cheek. "I guess I'll just have to think of something."

Dan chuckles low in his throat and and bites the apple of Martin's throat. "I trust you to be fair." Martin growls playfully and and in one movement pushes Dan down on the couch. Dan smirks triumphantly and spreads his legs to make more room for him. Martin takes the opportunity to get closer and presses his body against Dan's, lips hovering teasingly above Dan's.

"Maybe your car?" Martin kisses the corner of his mouth but pulls away before Dan can push into a deeper kiss. "One of your restaurants?" He pushes up Dan's shirt and traces the tattoos with a feathery touch that has Dan shifting restlessly beneath him. Pushes it up further and wraps his lips around a nipple. Dan hums and puts an appreciative hand on Martin's head, holding him down. "Or perhaps a new tattoo?" Dan jerks beneath him at the suggestion, and Martin smiles against his skin and lets his teeth sink into his nipple. Dan hisses and shifts his hand on Martin's head to pull him up. Martin fights it for a moment, but then abruptly gives in.

Dan whuffs in surprise as Martin falls down on him, pinning him to the couch. But then he links his hands behind his neck and smiles incandescently. "Anything you want," he tells him, face open and honest and sincere. Martin inhales sharply, the game falling away.

"Anything?" he asks, voice hoarse. Dan nods, green eyes steady on his. "Oh," Martin says. He hesitates for a moment then bends down. Right before his lips touch Dan's, he whispers, "All I want is you."


End file.
